Love Chain
by Shippo123
Summary: Chapter 4 finally! Heh, anyways, this one's about Ash and Misty being handcuffed and...go on and read! Leave a review too please. For NightMare579 ;]
1. Max will never be a magician

Hello! I'm really sorry, guys! I've seriously been slacking ever since I finished my last story! -- But I finally, finally started to write again. Let's see, what else is there to say...Thanks to Chibi for helping me start this one. NOT ¬¬. Ok. Let's start already...  
  
Disclaimer – Nope. I don't own Pokemon...yet...  
  
Dedication – This one's for NightMare578! My fellow PokeNerd and AAMLover!! You rock so hard!! I will work on hard on this for you!  
  
Ch.1  
  
_'71. Finding the CD you want is on sale for half price'_ a redheaded girl wrote in her little black notebook. It was part of a list that she made up called 'Natural Highs' out of sheer boredom. She would think of things that made her feel happy and calm and write it down every now and then.  
  
She glanced at the top of her list at number one. _'1. Your first kiss'_. It was the first one she had written – back when she first going out with Gary.  
  
I know what you're thinking. Gary? Well, instead of the haughty, conceited Gary everyone knew, Misty got to know the caring, sweet side of him, and she really liked it. So when Gary had asked her to go steady, she had only hesitated a few seconds before saying yes.  
  
And you don't wanna know how Ash handled it when he had first found out. He was furious. "He's my RIVAL, Misty! What do you think you're doing?!" he had screamed. It took awhile to get him to calm down. Now, 2 weeks later, he seems...well, he's not happy about it still, but he's not complaining anymore.  
  
_'72. Lying in bed listening to the rain outside'_ she wrote, which was what she was doing now. Misty put down her pen and notebook and rested with her arms behind her head. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes...  
  
"MISTY! Lunch is ready!!" Brock shouted from the kitchen downstairs. Misty's eyes snapped open and she got up from her comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"Sure, ok!" she called back. Before leaving the room, she quickly added something to her book. _'73. Spending time with close friends'_. Then she set the pen down and left.  
  
.:**Meanwhile**:.  
  
Max was in his room with Togepi. "I wanna try this one!" Max told his little egg friend while pointing to instructions on how to do some magic trick.  
  
"Togi, togi!" Togepi chirped in reply. Max grabbed some handcuffs from out of his drawer and ran downstairs. Togepi noticed that Max had dropped something shiny on the ground. The baby was curious, so it decided to take the thing to its little spot under Misty's bed.  
  
.:**Back Downstairs**:.  
  
Max ran into the kitchen where Brock, Ash, and Misty were eating at the table. "Hey Misty, Ash, could I use you guys to try out my new trick?" he asked holding up the handcuffs.  
  
"No!/Sure!" Misty and Ash said at the same time.  
  
"Ash!" Misty glared at him.  
  
"Oh come on Mist, just let 'im!" Ash said. She didn't know what, but something made Misty give in when he said her name like that.  
  
"Oh...fine...but make it quick!"  
  
"Yay!" Max went over to where the teen were sitting and took their wrists in his hands.  
  
"This ought to be good," Brock said, crossing his arms and sitting back.  
  
Then Max locked the cuffs onto Ash's right wrist and Misty's left one. "Now," Max put a purple cloth over their wrists, "the magic words! ahem Hocus pocus, Max-I mocus!" He continued to say words that made no sense. Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Today, maybe!"  
  
With one last wave of his wand, he said, "I shall now turn these handcuffs into roses!" Max removed the cloth and...  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, Max," Misty said calmly once she saw nothing had happened. "It didn't work..."  
  
Max cover the handcuffs again and uncovered them.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Eheheh...I'll just go...get the key..."  
  
"That would be a smart thing to do..." Misty glared at Max. Max ran to get the keys.  
  
"The keys...right..." After 20 minutes of searching, he gave up. "I am so dead..." He took his time getting back downstairs.  
  
Misty saw him empty-handed. "Max...where's the key?"  
  
Max perspired. "Um, the key...you see well, the key was accidentally...misplaced..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Misty's scream could be heard from outer space. "Max, if you really enjoy your life, then I suggest you get back to your room and keep looking!"  
  
"Mist, chill, he's a newbie at this stuff. Cut him some slack!" Ash reasoned.  
  
"SLACK?! What, are you happy that we're CHAINED together?!"  
  
"No but –"  
  
"But nothing!! We'd better find that key soon! I have a date with Gary in..." she looked at the clock, "4 AND A HALF HOURS!"  
  
"Ok, ok, we'll look in every room. We'll find it Misty," Brock told her.  
  
"We'd better..."  
  
So everyone, except Ash and Misty, split up to look for the key to their freedom. They searched all afternoon till that evening without success. It was already 5:20.  
  
"Omigod! My date!" Misty cried. Everyone panicked and got ready for what was coming next...  
  
Cell phone music starts playing It was Misty's cell phone. She grumbled a little while trying to get it out of her backpack with one hand. "What!" she shouted into the phone.  
  
"Erm...Misty?" a voice asked.  
  
"Oh, Gary, uh, hi."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. You're probably waiting for me. But I should be there in about 30 minutes, ok Hon?"  
  
"Oh, well you see Gary, I kind of...have a cold. So I don't think I can make it."  
  
"What? Oh that's too bad! I should go visit you instead –"  
  
"Um, no! Uh, eheheh, you stay wherever you are. Umm...I guess we can still meet. My cold isn't that bad. Let's meet at the restaurant downtown, ok?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be there."  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you! Love you."  
  
"Umm...ok, bye."  
  
She hung up. Yes, she had been dating Gary for two weeks, but she has never told him she loved him. Cos she didn't. She only really liked him. It was a good thing that Gary understood.  
  
She felt a weight on her hand. 'Oh yea,' she thought. "Ash, you're going on a date with me and Gary!" she declared.  
  
Ash sweatdropped.  
  
"Bet we can't let Gary see you...this won't be easy..."

  
  
Oh God. It's been a while. But I'm glad I finally got his up. Is it good so far? I hope, I've been working my ass off. But hopefully I will get a lot done since school is out. Yay! Dumb school... Anyways, please review and don't flame me. Constructive criticism is good though. See you soon!  
  
Shippo

P.S. - As you can see, this story, for now, is called '_Untitled_'. I couldn't think of anything that would fit this. Could you guys help me out? Send me a suggestion in your review please. -


	2. Cheater

**Hello.So now here is chapter 2. And BTW I am going on vacation to Virginia/Pennsylvania on the 12th so for about...a week or two after that, don't expect any updates. Oh wait, and I changed the title to 'Love Chain'. Thanks for the idea Camille!  
**  
.:**2**:.  
  
"Ash you pervert! Stop peeking!" Ash turned pink.  
  
"I was NOT peeking!"  
  
They were both in the bathroom; Misty was changing behind the shower curtain getting ready for her date. It was not very easy getting dressed with one hand, especially with someone peeping at you every few minutes.  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
...ahem.  
  
"I'm almost done, so you can look THEN!"  
  
"UGH!"  
  
Finally, 10 minutes later, Misty stepped out of the shower wearing a faded denim skirt with a light pink, lacy top. Ash turned pink again. "So, we going yet?" he asked.  
  
"Almost..."  
  
They left the bathroom and went into Misty's room. Ash watched as she got out a small notebook and pen.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Just...nothing," she replied. She quickly wrote _'74. Going on a date with your boyfriend and best friend'_ and led Ash downstairs.  
  
"Hey, just because we'll be gone doesn't mean you stop looking!" she told Max. The boy continued to watch the TV screen. Misty scoffed and dragged Ash all the way to the restaurant.  
  
.::.  
  
"Stop moving so much! He'll notice you!" Misty hissed at Ash who was sitting under the table of the booth. She was hoping this would work, as long as she didn't expose her left hand.  
  
"Well this isn't exactly comfortable."  
  
"Try hiding _your_ left hand for a whole meal."  
  
"Try hiding your whole self..."  
  
"Misty!" someone called.  
  
"Hey Gary! You're here!"  
  
"Yea, sorry for making you wait. I had to ah, run some errands for May," he explained. He was wearing a white shirt, and Misty noticed a subtle pink stain on the collar. She chose to ignore it. Gary sat down across from her in the booth. Ash moved back a little and accidentally touched Misty's foot. As a reflex, she kicked Ash and gasped after realizing what she just did.  
  
"_Gasp!_ Ooh! I think I dropped...my ring! Eheh..." Then she bent under the table. "Sorry!" she whispered to Ash, who was clutching his stomach in pain. He waved his hand as to say 'Yea, I'm ok'.  
  
Misty sat up again. "Found it!" Gary gave her an odd look.  
  
"Ok then, shall we order?" he asked. Misty nodded and they picked up their menus to look at the choices. Misty struggled to open it, and Gary raised an eyebrow at her. She finally got it open and looked at Gary.

"What?" Gary shook his head.

A few minutes later, a blonde girl came into the restaurant and called to Gary. "Hey Gar-Bear!" she said once she came up to the table. "I found you!" She held up a red-hooded sweatshirt ((reminds me of the Adam Sandler song, Lol)). "You left this in my room!" Gary stared at her in shock.  
  
"And you are...?" Misty prompted.  
  
"His girlfriend? Duh!" she replied with a ditzy laugh.  
  
Misty looked at Gary in horror. "Do you...really know her?"  
  
Gary snapped out of it finally. "M-Misty, Honey, I...I mean she...you –"  
  
Misty stood up, making everyone in the restaurant stare ((and making Ash hit the table, totally ruining the dramatic affect -)), but she didn't notice. "So, I'm really nothing to you, huh?" She pulled Ash out from beneath the table and they ran out of the diner.  
  
.::.  
  
"Misty? I...I'm really sorry..." Ash said softly, trying to console her. The poor girl kept crying.  
  
They were sitting on a hill under an old, big tree. The pale moon was shining brightly tonight, making things seem more peaceful.  
  
"Come on Mist, look at me." Misty sniffled and slowly picked up her head. Her aqua colored eyes met his sympathetic brown ones.  
"Misty, you can't let that ass bring you down. He had his chance to be with the smartest, funnest, and beautiful girl in the world and he blew it. So forget him. He just isn't worth your tears."  
  
Misty's eyes glistened. Did Ash really just say that? He did. She smiled and threw her free arm around his neck, taking Ash by surprise. "Oh, thank you so much Ash! I'm so lucky to have a best friend like you!"  
  
Ash returned the hug. "And I'm lucky to have you too."  
  
They let go but Misty still held Ash's hand while they lied back in the soft grass to look at the night sky.  
  
"Look! It's a togepi!" Misty said, pointing to a group of stars.  
  
"And there's a charmander!"  
  
"And a horsea!"  
  
"And a...star!" Misty giggled at Ash's comment.  
  
'_I'm glad she's ok now_,' he thought, chuckling.  
  
Misty made a mental note to add two things to her list: 'Giggling' and 'Holding hands with someone you care about'.  
  
.::.  
  
**There, see? You guys didn't actually think I was gonna LEAVE Gary and Misty together, did you?! Heh, it reminds me of the song 'Dysentery Gary' by Blink182. You should listen to it. Or at least look up the lyrics and imagine Ash singing it (Even though half of the song doesn't make sense ;;) Lol, anyway, that's all I have to say. Thank you, reviewers! -  
  
Shippo**


	3. Look who's back!

**Yep, thought I'd get this chapter up before I left. And I'm listening to Blink182 – Down right now, so I'm pretty content (just thought you should know...). So enjoy chapter 3! BTW, yea, I'd never put Gary and Misty together. That's just...disturbing. I just like to tease you guys :] (Incase my dad is reading this, hi!)  
  
Disclaimer – I only own my stuffed pikachu plushie (soon I will own the Kyo plushie). And I don't own Ash; he belongs to Misty.**  
  
.:**3**:.  
  
_'Ash, I...I really like you...m-more than just a friend,' Misty confessed. At first Ash looked confused, but then he started laughing.  
  
'That's a good one Misty!' he said in between his laughter. 'But save the rest of your jokes for April Fool's Day, will ya?'  
  
'B-but Ash!'_  
  
"Ash!"  
  
Misty awoke in a cold sweat, shaking a little. Ash's voice kept ringing in her ears, _'...save the rest of your jokes...'_ She looked to her left where Ash lay and started to calm down. _'God, what a horrible nightmare,'_ she thought, burying her face in her right hand. Her left hand was beside her, under –  
  
Hey, wait a minute.  
  
She noticed that Ash's hand was on top of hers and immediately blushed and pulled it away. Ash groaned a little and turned on his left side, bringing Misty's arm over so it was lying on his shoulder. Misty blushed again and tried her best to slowly bring her arm back...but then Ash turned on his other side and threw his arm around Misty's neck and mumbled something that sounded like, "Brock, use thundershock on Gary!" Misty started to sweat – her blush never fading – and carefully took the boy's hand in hers so she could –  
  
"Misty, what are you doing?" Ash asked after waking up seeing Misty holding his hand.  
  
"Ah, Ash!" Misty stumbled, not knowing how to explain herself. "I – I – "  
  
"Oh, I understand. You just couldn't resist me, ne?" he smiled slyly.  
  
"That's not it!" she yelled, pulling out her huge mallet from nowhere and bonking Ash with it.  
  
"Hey! I was only joking!"  
  
"Well you have to pay for jokes like that."  
  
They lied in silence for a while after that when Ash finally spoke up again. "I had a weird dream tonight."  
  
"Yea, I heard," Misty chuckled remembering Ash's 'command'.  
  
"Yep. Everyone was a pokemon. I was a pikachu, you were a staryu, Brock was an Onix, and Gary was an Arcanine. It was really weird. Do you ever have any weird dreams?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
Misty blushed, thinking about the dream she had just an hour ago. "What? Ah, of course not! Eheh..."  
  
"I can tell you do by the way you're blushing! Come on! Tell me! Was it a '_romantic'_ dream?" Ash teased in a girly voice.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mist!"  
  
There he went again. Damn that boy. She might as well tell him. It was just a dream, right? "It...it was about y-you." She started blushing furiously.  
  
"Oooh! Tell me!" He was now sitting up waiting to hear about her dream.  
  
"And I t-told you that..."  
  
"Told me what?" he tilted his head in question.  
  
"...T-t-old you that I liked you...m-more than just a friend. But then you started laughing at me," she said quietly, tears slowly filling her eyes.  
  
"Mist, why are you crying?" he asked worriedly, wiping her face with his unchained hand.  
  
"It's just...I don't know...Do you hate me, Ash?"  
  
"What?" Ash couldn't believe what she had asked. "Misty, you should know that I care for you very much! The best friend I've ever had who's much more beautiful than her sisters combined!" Misty and Ash both blushed but smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ash," Misty said, hugging him.  
  
'But why would she ask me that?' he pondered to himself.  
  
.::.  
  
The next morning, after the two had finally gone to sleep, Misty was the first to awake. She yawned and sat up, keeping her left arm still so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy next to her, and took the black notebook from her nightstand. With her pen, she neatly wrote, _'77. Having someone tell you that you're beautiful'_ and under it she wrote, _'78. Sweet dreams'_. After she had fallen asleep that night, she had another dream, only this time Ash had accepted her feelings and they shared a passionate kiss. Misty looked at Ash and sighed. 'If only my dream were reality,' she thought.  
  
.::.  
  
Misty had to sit there for another hour till Ash finally woke up. He sat up, yawned, then scratched his belly before turning to Misty and greeting her with a sleepy, "Morning Mist". She couldn't help but smile at him. Messy black hair, eyes half closed, scratching his belly, and handcuffed to her. Pretty awkward if you asked her. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Misty nodded and they climbed out of bed and went down to the kitchen. They sat with Brock and Max eating pancakes. A few minutes later, someone burst into the room crying, "Aaaaasshhh!!" and clung herself onto Ash's neck.  
  
"Um, May-"  
  
"Oh Ashy! I'm back finally! I missed _soo_ much! Staying with my dad at the gym was _sooooo_ lonely without you!" She grabbed Ash's arm. "Let's go get some privacy!" Then she noticed he couldn't leave and saw Misty's hand chained to Ash's. "...What's this?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"An 'accident'," Misty replied glaring at Max. The younger boy cowered and left the kitchen for his life.  
  
"I see..." May said.  
  
"Misty never liked May. That air-headed ditz always tried to get Ash and never succeeded. 'Won't that girl ever give up?' Misty wondered. 'Why did she have to come back?'  
  
.::.  
  
**Yea, I know. Not much of a chapter. I just wanted to get something up before I left, k? Welp, see ya guys in two weeks! HOPEFULLY (and that's a BIG hopefully) I will see you NightMare!! That would be awesome! XD Have a nice day everyone. ;]  
  
.:Shippo:.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Whoops...I'M SORRY!! I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I got back from vacation! I am ashamed. See I've been very Lazy. I just sit at home and watch Fruits Basket and listen to Yellowcard and when I get online, I just go straight to this awesome .hack game! So blame them!! P.S. – Let's all give NightMare some ENCOURAGEMENT to continue her awesome story, ok? (The carat thingies don't work, but if they did, I would insert a smiley here.) P.S.S. – Since I forgot, (sorry!!) Pikuchu is at...I dunno...Prof. Oak's or something. Eheh.**  
  
.:**Chapter 4**:.  
  
"Misty...MISTY!!" Ash shouted at his friend who was staring blankly at her orange juice. She finally looked up and blinked. "Huh, wha?"  
  
"Well if you were listening, we just decided that we'd go to the carnival in town. Sound good to you?"  
  
Misty looked over at May who was sitting on the other side of Ash. She was smiling and giggling and holding on to Ash's arm possessively. "I ah...guess so. Ok," Misty agreed. '_She can't do anything_,' Misty thought. '_I'll be with them the whole time after all_.'  
  
.::.  
  
"So, what would you like Mis-"  
  
"_Aassshhhhhhh_! Could you pleeease buy me a cotton candy?" May cooed. Ash scrunched his nose at how close May was – who was still hugging his arm. Misty was on his right side, gagging.  
  
"Umn...sure thing May..." Ash said then turned to Misty again and asked, "What about you?"  
  
"Water's fine," she replied simply. Ash nodded and ordered. They decided to get on the ferris wheel and eat their snacks. May was sitting close (a little too close) to Ash, while Ash looked uncomfortable. Misty sat looking down at the people with her chin resting on her hand. She sighed and looked at the two right when May offered cotton candy and fed it to Ash. She sat up and clenched her fists, trying to keep her cool.  
  
'_Why am I getting angry?_' Misty asked herself, relaxing. Then she remembered, '_Oh yea, because she is a bitch trying to get Ash. I should help my best friend..._'  
  
"Erm, how about we get off now?" Misty suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Ash immediately agreed.  
  
May just shrugged and said, "Whatever Ashy wants!"  
  
'_Ashy? Oh Lord..._' Misty thought, gagging again. As soon as they finally got off, she said, "Let's go on that rollercoaster!" pointing to the biggest coaster, the Alpengeist ((**XD**)). She knew May was afraid of rollercoasters.  
  
"But I –"  
  
"Yea, ok!" Ash said. He finally wanted to ride something exciting.  
  
"But Aaaaaasssshh!!"  
  
"May, you can wait here. Me and Misty just wanna ride this once."  
  
May sat and crossed her arms. "Humph." Ash and Misty took that as permission and ran to the Alpengeist like little kids. Once they were seated and strapped in, Ash turned to Misty.  
  
"You, know, I'm glad May isn't here for once." Misty was surprised.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because! She's way too clingy! Haven't you noticed?  
  
Misty chuckled. "Well yea, but -"  
  
"But nothing. I just don't like her that way. Besides Mist, I kindaaAHHHH!!" The rollercoaster took off before Ash could finish his sentence.  
  
By the time they got off, they were laughing like maniacs and really dizzy.  
  
"Ash..." Misty said as they calmed down. Ash looked straight into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I...I have to use the restroom..." Ash fell to the ground then quickly got back up.  
  
"But Misty, I can't go into a girls' public restroom!"  
  
"Sure ya can!" Misty said, and dragged Ash into the ladies' room.  
  
Inside, girls were looking at them like they were psycho and some even shrieked and left. Misty went into the handicapped stall since it was bigger and locked the door.l People stared at the door, listening.  
  
"Ash! Turn around and don't look! This is hard to do with one hand!"  
  
Everyone was gone after that.  
  
Misty quickly buttoned her jeans and flushed. "Hurry, let's go..." Ash was again dragged away.  
  
They were a few meters away from May when they saw a boy get up from beside her and wave goodbye to her, smiling. May smiled back just as brightly. Misty noticed it was a different smile than the ones she gave Ash. She looked back at the boy and saw familiar looking hair but couldn't really tell who it was."  
  
"Come on, Mist!" Ash led them back to May. "Who was that?" he asked the smiling girl.  
  
"Oh, just someone I met." She quickly put on a pouty face and cried, "What took you guys so long? I was starting to miss my Ashy!" She hugged his arm once again.  
  
"Riiiiight, well, it's getting late. Shall we go watch the fireworks show coming on soon?" Misty asked them. They agreed and the trio sat in the field of grass with a crowd of other people.  
  
After a few minutes, the show started. "Oh Ash, isn't this beautiful?!" May gushed. Misty looked over at her to see her grab Ash by the neck and kiss him. She quickly got up, pulling Ash away from May. Ok, so she was jealous. More than jealous, actually. She was also disgusted. This...slut...was JUST flirting with some boy she didn't know and know she decides to make out with Ash.  
  
May got up and cried, "What the hell is your problem?!" Misty was glad her right arm was free, because at that moment she gathered all her anger and jealousy and disgust and she punched her. Square in the face.  
  
.::.  
  
**Ok then! I bet NightMare will like this chapter, haha. I'm sorry for making May this way. I know she is NOTHING like this in the show, but I need her like this. Let's see...that's all I really have to say. Wait...I know Brock wasn't at the carnival. He stayed home to look after the pokemon I guess. -- I forget everything...  
  
Ja ne!**  
  
.:**Shippo**:. 


	5. Goodbye

May died the next day. Mistymarried Ash and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Ok, maybe not. I'm just really...I dunno. I'm justnot thatinterested in Pokemon fanfiction anymore. But Iwon't stopped supporting Ash and Misty, promise. I'll still come by everyy now and then to read Fruits Basket fanfiction and other anime fanfictionor something.I'm sorry if this makes you disappointed or sad or whatever. Maybe if you want to finishthe storyor something you can email me. Go ahead and flame me if you want Again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Ash and Misty forever.**

**.:Shippo123:.**


End file.
